


Birthing Problems

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Babies, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, adultjokes, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve Rogers are coping with the arrival of your first baby, alomg with the help of Bucky and Sam. Will you be able to handle the stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing Problems

"I don't know Buck, will she even want me in the birthing room?" Steve said anxiously, walking down the street back to his apartment.

"Listen punk, its not her, its you. Your probably gonna faint as soon as you get into the birthing room." Bucky chuckled.

"I live through missions, I'm pretty sure i can handle seeing a little blood." Steve tried to wipe off the situation.

"A little? Do you even know anything about the birth?" The dark hair super solider exclaimed. 

"No! How on earth do you?" Steve gave Bucky a funny look.

"Y/n makes me watch birthing programs with her, when you're away on mission duty." Bucky shrugged his shoulders, he knew you were the right match for Steve and you two together are his family.

"Right, why has she never mentioned it to me?" Steve wondered, obviously he was no spy, yet he thought his wife would have at least told him that.

"Perhaps because if she watches it with you, your turn red like a tomato." Bucky jested and giggled.

"Jerk." Steve nudged Bucky to the side. 

"Punk." And Bucky done the same back.

\----

"She needs to start listening to me, napping on the sofa is no good."

"Steve you sound like a mother."

"I know, i know, just sometimes I can't help it...." 

"Yes but she is a women, and to make things worse she's a pregnant women. Meaning lots of hormones and shizz.. When she wakes up, she's gonna be angry anyway, but if you moan at her for it, than she will sleep in the bedroom with Drogo instead of you, isn't that right Drogo?" Bucky cooed over your chocolate brown Labrador, who was safely guarding you by the edge of the sofa.

"I don't want a rethought of that. How do you know so much about women?" Steve opened the fridge to get out some milk for when you awoke from your afternoon slumber. 

"What can i say I'm a catch." Bucky shrugged his shoulders, winking at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Steve walked over to place the milk back in the fridge.

"I'm pretty sure y/n would have fell for me, that's if I wasn't in a relationship with brunette at the time." Bucky patted Drogo on the head still.

They were all disturbed by the knocking of the door, which sent Drogo into security mode- barking and growling at the door. Bucky comforted the dog, stroking his soft ears. 

"Parcel delivery for Miss y/n Rogers." The delivery man passed over the machine for Steve to sign, wondering what on earth she brought now....

"Thank you." The blonde took the parcel over and closed the door, walking back into the kitchen through the corridor.

"You're not who I expected to see when waking up." You mumbled, groaning as you tried to sit up.

"Yeah i know, I'm better!" Bucky teased, walking over to help support your back.

"Thanks Bucky, where's my husband?" You asked, rubbing your eyes.

"Just getting a delivery from you, another y/n?" Bucky tried to annoy you.

"What i had to have it! Like you did with that blonde last week!" You defended yourself, digging back at him.

"Hey that's different!" He tried to reason with you.

"How?" You questioned him.

"I get more pleasure that you do!" He started to laugh in a fit, clinging onto his stomach.

"Eww gross, keep it to yourself Weiner Soldier!" You knew he hated that name so much.

"Hey! Your the one pregnant with Captain Americas baby! At the end of the day you guys probably get it more times a day than i do a week." He raised his hands in the air.

"Well that's what you should expect with a Weiner your size! No I'm only joking, more like a three year marriage." You had to carry on the banter with him.

"It's not like you've seen it!" Bucky stuck his tongue at you. 

"What are you two discussing now?" Steve intruded in this developed conversation.

"Bucky's tiny Weiner!" You shouted at Steve, making Bucky give you a death glare.

"Y/n, how do you even know that?" Steve squinted his eyes at you, wondering why you would even know that information about his best friend.

"Exactly what i asked!" Bucky got up and walked to the cupboard to find a snack to munch on.

"Anyway your in a good mood.." Your blonde husband tried to change the conversation subject.

"It's because she woke up talking about my little friend!" Bucky called from behind the kitchen island.

"So you admit it is small, huh?" You cocked your eyebrow up, giving him a funny look.

"A parcel for you." Steve walked by you, landing the parcel in your lap.

"Yes!" You made a fist bump and reaches out in the air, Steve just walked away chucking.

"What did you get now?" Bucky asked munching on some chocolate buttons.

"Hey, don't get touchy just because I know how to work the internet and you two don't." You unwrapped the parcel, tearing the brown paper around it.

"I'll admit y/n, that was a good one." Bucky raised his eyebrows, and you just stick your tongue out, returning your vision back to popping the bubble wrap.

"For a mother to be, you're a child." Steve gazed at you, sitting on the kitchen 

"At least i can still have fun!" You didn't even dare to look at them, most likely they were giving you a death glare.

"She's digging at you Steve!" Wilson called coming from the corridor, Drogo running to have a little cuddle with Sam.

"How did you get in here?" Steve wondered.

"I gave him a key." You said stretching up to your feet.

"That she did." He pointed at you, smiling at how well you looked.

"Damn." Mr Rogers bit his lip down.

"Good to see you Wilson." You kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait so pigeon gets a kiss and i don't?!" Bucky tried to look hurt at your affection with Sam.

"I been married to the doll for five years, she hasn't even kissed me all day!" Steve moaned.

"Excuse me lads I'm still here!" You walked through their little collision and had a sip of the milk Steve left on the side for you.

"What did you get then?" Steve stood next to you, his arm going round your waist.

"Just new baby clothes.." You mumbled

"You guys don't know what you're having, so what colour clothes do you get?" Sam asked curiously.

"Cream, and newborn size... Speaking of sizes..." You smirked looking at Bucky.

"Don't you even freaking dare!" He pulled his hair slightly in aggravation. 

"Aww you talking about the Weiner soldier again..." Sam included himself into this conversation.

"Again?" Bucky wondered how on earth Sam knew about this joke.

"Me and Wilson are like two chicks basically.." You bit your lip slightly.

"Well he is a bird.." Bucky smirked at Sam, knowing he is getting on his nerves.

"Shut it barnes..." Sam grumbled like an old man.

"Well lads excuse me but I think you'll need to leave now, as I'm gonna head to have a shower." You ushered them to leave.

"Take your time, we'll wait down here with Steve." Sam reassured you.

"Steve is not staying down here." You bit down on your lip, nervous and awkward to say such a thing in front of them two.

"Well then i be off.." Sam joked around by running to the front door.

"Wow y/n, you horny little pregnant woman...." Bucky smirked widely, grinning from side to side.

"Buck mind your language around my child!" Steve warned him by pointing his finger at him.

"Come on now Baby Barnes i get you an ice cream." Sam pretended to pout like a child.

"Aw we can eat in the park and watch some of your family while we're there." Bucky made a good comeback at him. They both exited together laughing, you smiled at them, they actually have started to like each other; well it was a love/ hate relationship.

"Damn what two sons of bitches." Steve whispered under his breathe, hoping you would not hear.

"Why because they were cock blocking you?" You raised an eyebrow at him, he looked lost for words.

"God you and your 21st century words and phrases." He put his hand on your head, and messed up your hair, you caught onto his hand and swiped it off.

"Come on old man, i beat you up the stairs." You challenged him, giggling like a little girl.

\--- two weeks later....

"Steve!" You called from the bathroom, clenching onto the bathroom mat.

"Y/n, y/n?" Steve rushed in, immediately joining you on the floor while rubbing your back.

"My waters, they , they have broke. The baby its.." You struggled to say while taking deep breaths to calm your breathing.

"Shh doll, yes our baby is coming. Let me take you to the hospital." He said gently moving you in a comfortable position, so he could cradle you in your arms. 

He walked you down the stairs in bridle style, and leant over to pick his keys and a baby bag up, ready for the new arrival. Once in your Range Rover, Steve drove like a maniac to the hospital, you thanked god that there was no pedestrians or hardly enough drivers at this time of night. Every time you made an uncomfortable sound, the blonde would put his foot down on the peddle a little bit more.

"Okay, were like 10 minutes from the hospital now, and your doing fantastic.. Really, but we need to inform Bucky and Sam, so if you could call them via inside the car that would be great." Steve instructed you to do so.

As soon as he said it all you nodded, you didn't want to loose energy by talking so much, especially when you needed it later. You leant forward and plugged your phone into the socket, connecting it to the vehicle. You searched through your contacts to find Bucky saved under the name 'Weiner Soldier to the rescue'.. It was calling.

"What the shit, why am i up at this time? Y/n, y/n!" Bucky started moaning but then realised that you may be hurt.

"Calm down Jerk, we just needed to tell you that were on the way to the hospital, y/n waters broke so the baby could be here soon." Steve tried to talk in Bucky's rant.

"Right oh right, why isn't y/n saying anything?" Bucky wondered while the usual most talkative girl is hardly speaking a word.

"Im trying to save my strength for later." The words grumbled out of your mouth.

"Understandable, you sound good y/n so keep on going." Bucky tried to encourage you.

"Well buck i see you at the hospital, i gotta call Wilson to let him know as well." Steve eyes was concentrated on the road, praying to get his wife to the the hospital as soon as possible, fast and safely.

"Oh for heavens sake! Why you gotta invite little bird for?" Bucky moaned.

"Little bird?" You wondered. 

"Explain when your in a lot of pain y/n, it will help." Bucky replied, hoping you wouldn't ask about it right now, he only just woke up within two minutes.

"Who said your gonna be in with her?" Steve prayed that Bucky would not bring up their conversation about it.

"Well I'm uncle Buck." He added.

"Right we talk about this later, bye jerk." Steve ended the conversation.

"Punk."

You ended the call, and scrolled through to find Mr Sam Wilson, aka under your contacts as 'The birds leader'.

"Woah y/n, are you okay?" Sam worried over the line.

"The difference between Bucky and Sam's wake up call.." You started giggling.

"Good morning Sam, just thought i let you know that we are heading to the hospital now, so your welcome to come and support." Steve explained to his friend.

"Yeah i be there, how far are you diluted y/n?" Sam asked you curiously.

"How am I meant to know? I never been pregnant before! Let alone give birth." Your hormones were all over the place and you could not control them.

"Woah sorry caps girl!" Sam rushed to apologise.

"Okay Wilson, we'll see you there." Steve invited him.

"Okay I bring coffee, and hot chocolate for you (your initials)." 

\-- 

The hospital made sure you was comfortable in one of the beds, but what was not so comfortable is the amount of tests, questions and people which kept on bothering you.

"I thought they said they would try to make me relaxed as possible, obviously not!" You sighed in pain, rubbing your belly.

"They're just trying to help." Steve tried to comfort you, but deep down he knew they were taking too many tests than they would usually do.

"Knock, Knock, I brought hot chocolate." Sam wandered in, holding drinks in his left hand and a wrapped up present in the other.

"Sam you angel." You thanked him, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well he has got the wings." Bucky followed him inside.

"Buck!" You called to him, he gave you a massive smile, putting his present on the side and kissed your forehead.

"How's my little nephew or niece holding on?" Bucky smiles, placing a hand on your swollen stomach.

"Holding on pretty tight." You told him, taking a sip of your hot drink.

"Just like his mum, nothing like his dad on a train." Bucky parted his lips at the end off the sentence.

"Now thats just deep." Steve sat back in his chair, giving Bucky a sympathetic look. You and Sam eyed each other up, wondering what Bucky meant by this.. All you have realised from this scenario is that Bucky is definitely not a morning person..

"Hey no hard feelings right?" Bucky's smirk was back, making Steve face look more relaxed.

"You've been pretty quiet." Sam pointed out to Steve.

"Well you know nervous and excited to see our baby." Steve gave a half smile, hoping he wouldn't get caught at lying.

"Yeah but you're a terrible liar." You scoffed a strand on your hair out of your face.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed, he really didn't want to make y/n even angrier and more stressed than she was already feeling. 

"Liar."

"No.

"Yes Steve."

"All I'm saying is there taking long to give back the test results." Steve through his hands in the air trying to surrender, Bucky and Sam just gave strange glimpses at another. 

"And have you ever been in this position before?" 

"No."

"Exactly."

"Neither have you."

"Please stop, you're stressing me out." You started to pull your hair slightly.

"Y/n? Steve was growing worried, sure you had arguments before but none like this; it wasn't the time to pull apart from another.

"No, can you all just leave for a second?" You had your hands cupped over your face, this was a brand new experience for you and you could not have anyone annoying you any further.

"Miss Rogers, we're going to take you down to the practice. Doctor Smith will explain all there." She interrupted at the best time, you moved your legs outside of the bed, and walked out of it. Steve, Sam and Bucky looked at another awkwardly.

"I think you should go with her Rogers, even if she doesn't want you." Sam arms were crossed, he didn't want his two friends to fall apart now.

"I don't want to disobey her wishes." Steve head was down, obviously intimidated after his wife's little meltdown.

"She needs you now, more than ever." Bucky tried to push Steve out to her.

"Yeah i know that, she doesn't." Steve shrugged his shoulders, he wanted motivation for you.

"Than show her." Sam kissed his lips as he pronounced the last word of his sentence. 

That was the push Steve needed, he ran through the door hoping he could still catch his wife in the hallway. To his delight he did, breathing heavy captured your attention making you give him a surprised look. He didn't dare to touch you yet, afraid you would go off on one.

\--

"Mr and Mrs Rogers, please take a seat." Dr Smith stood up to shake your hand, you both sat down after.

"We have no time to waste, your baby keeps changing its position in your stomach, meaning that you'll have to go into surgery to give birth. I don't want to distress you, but your baby is a mover therefore it moves into many positions like breech, which is when they're in a bottom down position. We believe that it would be the safer option for you and the baby's health, so we would want to start as soon as possible." Dr Smith explained, a caesarean was seen as a frightful experience to many mothers to be.

"Are you sure i cannot give birth naturally?" Your lip trembled, you weren't entirely sure on the situation seeming as you didn't want a scar, it could affect the way Steve saw you.

"For the better results, yes. After you will have a small scar, which will fade over time. We will give you an epidural anaesthetic, so you will not feel anything on the lower half of your body, although you could feel a slight tugging within the procedure. A screen will be placed in front of you, but we will explain what's going on to you." Mr Smith gazed at you sincerely.

"How long will it take doc?" Steve asked, he rubbed your back trying to comfort you. 

"Around 40-50 minutes. You'll have to stay in the hospital for longer than a natural delivery, 3-4 days is the estimate as well as you'll have to take it easy when doing any other activities. Driving is prohibited for six weeks after the birth, also if you choose to enlarge your family in the future, it doesn't necessarily mean you're have to deliver in the same way. Any other questions?" Dr Smith eyed up Steve, he could see you was nervous due to your gaze being else where.

"How big will the scar be?" You turned your gaze from outside of the window, to him

"10-20 cm, Mrs Rogers yours will be on the smaller side due to the size of your baby, it will fade eventually." Dr smith went through his paper work to see which room would be free for you.

"Thank you Dr Smith." Steve thanked him, he saw that your fists underneath the desk was clenched, obviously you were trying to hold back the tears and lump in your throat.

"Okay you get ready and we will meet you at room 206 in about 15-20 minutes. Your baby will be in the world, very, very soon." He smiled, excited to see what you two would think of your new baby.

\---

"Y/n? Whats wrong?" Steve pulled a strand of hair out of your red patchy face.

"Just scared." More tears formed in your e/c orbs.

"I thought you weren't bothered about the operation and birthing process." Steve rubbed your shoulders, he had to relief the pressure.

"The scar Steve! You'll never look at me the same ever again." You backed away from his touch, he never seen you cry as much as much as you had today.

"Yes you're right. You know why?" He didn't want to hurt you, not intentionally.

"Why?" You scoffed, turning your body around not to look at him.

"Because I'll adore you even more. Think of it as your battle scar, a story to tell." He smiled, walked nearer to you and leant you in for a hug.

"I love you." You smacked your lips on his, sure things were going to be different- but they were going to be better.

"I love you too. Come on doll, go get cleaned up and I'll tell the Buck and Sam about it, meet you there!" Steve started to run down the corridor excited about his new son or daughter, and he didn't want to miss one bit.

\--

The birthing process went amazing and better than you thought. You gazed at Steve's eyes through out the whole thing, his blue-green irises comforted you at your hour of need, stroking your hair and making you laugh as if you wasn't in that scenario, telling memories and stories of the past; some before the war, some after and as well as so many funny stories about when your early days with another.

And at 4:06, your baby girl Arianna Sarah Rogers, weighing at 5 pound, 3b. She had light hair, hardly visible to see and your eyes, she looked so small and fragile yet she was a fighter. You gave her Steve's mothers name for her middle name, in respect and gratitude.

Bucky and Sam fell in love with their precious niece as soon as the gazed on her, she was their little gem to protect. Bucky knew he would be the one to deal with the boys in her teenage years, while Sam would take her out as much as he could to spend time with her.

"Good job y/n." Bucky patted your head as if you were a puppy doing what its told.

"What about me?" Steve argued, sticking his bottom lip out eventually.

"You just have to shove your.." Bucky was interrupted before any more sore words came out of his mouth.

"Buck stop, we need to protect her from your potty mouth thats for sure." You wanted your daughter to be brought up in a good, healthy environment; not great seeming as her dad is THE CAPTAIN AMERICA.

"Im taking the gift back now." Bucky joked with you, acting as if he would run out the room that second.

"I'm not, here you go y/n." Sam butted in.

"Oh my Sam, it's wonderful and thoughtful thank you so much." You covered your mouth with your hands, adoring the silver photo frame.

"You're welcome, I thought it be great for the first family picture you'll take together." Sam smiled at his great idea.

"Thanks Wilson." Steve's added in.

"Here you go..." Bucky leant over Steve's shoulder to pass you the wrapped gift.

"Aww i needed more of these!" You squealed quietly. 

"With the ten others you got.." Steve muttered under his breath.

"Shut it Rogers." You pointed at him, as if you were shooting daggers at him.

"Nice colour." Sam smirked at Bucky, trying to dig at him.

"Oh at least i can remember Pigeon." Bucky snorted back at him, turning his nose up.

"Yeah and you didn't remember Steve on that bridge though." Sam saw Bucky's gesture and decided he wasn't going to take it.

"BOYS! Stop it!" Before things got too personal you had to stop their little debate. 

"Sorry y/n, being stuck with him for a few hour has made me like this." Sam apologised. 

"Right, could you see if someone could take picture of us please." You bit your lip, rummaging through your bag to find your phone or camera.

"I will do it." Sam volunteered. 

"No i want one of all five of us." You made them all smile at you, what a sight. 

And so the picture was taken, a beautiful picture it was as well. You on the bed cradling Arianna in your arms, Steve had his arm around you while Sam was your side, and Bucky was Steve's. When you got home and settled, you decided your put in the frame that Sam brought you. 

After all they all were your family, Sam and Bucky in a dysfunctional way. 

 

Extended ending...

"I love little Arianna already."

"Calm down uncle Buck." 

"So you admit it?

"Admit what?"

"That I'm the uncle."

"Oh no, no way am i letting her uncle not even be a good responsible adult."

"Oh please Wilson, i used to look after Steve when he couldn't even tie his own shoe laces." 

"Yeah well, when you decided to befriend Steve, i was the one to take him and care and protect him."

"You know if y/n could hear you, she would scold you for saying such a thing."

"The crazy women would slap us for having such a conversation in the first place!"

"Truth be told Wilson, you're not that bad."

"Neither are you."

......

"But I'm sorry I cannot let Arianna have an uncle who is named the 'Weiner soldier." 

"Really dude? Why on earth would she want a uncle who has no pure talent, but has to have wings in order to be named a 'super hero!"

"Thats it, last one to the car is the auntie."

**Author's Note:**

> First steve x mommy and reader... But i love our captain, and his two little side kicks best friends so please enjoy some stucky moments as well as Bucks and Sam weird relationship. 
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you have any request for any othher avengers x mommy, i take it in account..
> 
> I also have some other x mommys if you would like to explore.
> 
> And thanks for all your views, like and comments.


End file.
